The mission of our training program is to train investigators in the methods and techniques of contemporary, multidisciplinary research that will improve knowledge of the causal pathways that produce psychiatric disorders in children, and how to use that knowledge to develop and deliver interventions that more effectively prevent, manage, or cure those disorders, and thereby improve the mental and emotional well being of children and their families. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Child Psychiatry Research Training Program at Columbia University/New York State Psychiatric Institute has been designed to increase the cadre of investigators trained to undertake quality research in child and adolescent psychopathology. The psychiatric disorders of childhood and adolescence are common and cause considerable distress and impairment yet they remain generally poorly studied and understood.